Junjou Mermaid
by FrosteeFlakes
Summary: Kamijou Hiroki never believed in true love or fairytales until he met Nowaki and discovered both were possible! Nowaki, on the other hand, believed in love at first sight! Junjou Egoist, AU
1. Beginnings

**Title:** Junjou Ma-Meido  
**Warnings:** There will probably be some smut later cause I'm a massive perv... _Ah_, too much information?! ~laughs nervously~  
Oh, and, Junjou Romantica = YAOI and YAOI = Smexy man-on-man action! If you don't like, don't read (And I suggest you stay away from the JR fandom in whole... Just a thought?! lol)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters! It all belongs to the lovely and talented Shungiku Nakamura-sensei! (But, just between you and me – I have devised an extensive and _brilliant_ plan for the kidnapping my lovely little Hiro-_chan_! All I need is a plane ticket to Japan and a real life Nowaki lookalike for bait! Mwahaha XD)  
**Summary:** Kamijou Hiroki never believed in true love or fairytales until he met Nowaki and discovered both were possible! Nowaki, on the other hand, believed in love at first sight!

**A****/N:** So, I've noticed everyone seems to be into mythical stories and creatures at the moment, namely vampires – Personally, I blame twilight for this madness! I hate that book, no offence to anyone who likes it?! I just don't... I _really_ don't!  
Ahem, let's not get sidetracked – My point is, I thought I'd try writing a mythical fic that doesn't include vampires in it, but rather mermaids/mermen (I've yet to see one in the Junjou community, not saying there isn't one? ~shrugs~)! I just figured that mermaid stories are way happier and cuter than vampire ones, and I'm all about spreading the love and bringing the joy!... Not to mention, mermen are in a permanent state of undress and I'm a sucker for a hot shirtless guy (Aren't we all?! ~dreamy sigh~)...

FunFact: Ma-meido means mermaid in Japanese! Maa, I thought it sounded better for a title?! lol

Eep, I hope the writing is okay?! Every fic I write, people tell me I have past/present tense problems and grammatical errors! I don't have a beta to help me out, and I'm too lazy to read my own work 100 times to make it perfect! I try – I truly do! ~tears~

So, anyways, please read this fic and spread the mermaid love! Woot! (Okay, my pre-ficlet ramblings are finished... For now! XD)

Enjoy!

* * *

Kamijou Hiroki's face was tranquilly devoid of emotion as he sat, completely unmoving from his position perched upon the rocky cliffs edge, the ground dipped just low enough to be hidden from the view of any passersby. He was only a few metres above sea water with the occasional mist spraying his bare feet every time the waves crashed against the rocky wall. Tired, brown eyes took in the beautiful scenery surrounding him and simply stared out over the open sea, watching the last rays of sunlight disappear beyond that blue abyss.

It was the most beautiful place the professor had ever seen, and he had found himself visiting the secluded area more and more over the past few months. In fact, anytime he felt stressed and in need of relaxation, he wound up visiting the ocean and taking his own special place among the rocks and plantation.

The beach was merely a few yards away. Most people could be found there this time of year, but Hiroki liked his time on his own – Craved it at the worst of times. Even when he was feeling lonely and desperate for something meaningful in his life – _Anything _meaningful in his life – he found himself journeying out of the city and towards the ocean – Though he was alone, he could never feel lonely there. Something about the place warmed him and made him feel inexplicably calm inside.

Sometimes he liked to throw things into the water just to watch the sea's varying reactions with the different objects – The ripple at point of impact, water splashing about almost as though it were dancing wildly. He was simply mesmerised by the ocean, and he could never tire of its infinite beauty.

Unclipping the silver chain from around his neck, Hiroki stared at the piece of jewellery – Sparkling as much as the day he'd received it. He had taken good care of the necklace, treasuring it like something precious and one of a kind. It wasn't, of course. It was a simple neck chain and held little deeper meaning than that of a gift. Hiroki just couldn't let go, though. Seven long years he'd had it, and very rarely was he without it. His friend and long-time love interest had given it to him for his Twenty-first birthday, and he felt uncharacteristically overcome with emotions that day. Most people forgot about it or just simply didn't care that he was turning another year older, but Akihiko had remembered and made a big thing of it. He took him out for dinner, bought him expensive wine and talked about life in general as two friends should.

It was simply the best night of Hiroki's life!

He just loved Usami Akihiko with all his heart, but sadly that love was not returned to him. Akihiko loved another, and the two friends could never be more than just that – Friends. Every day he spent in the man's presence was like the sweetest torture. He couldn't imagine a life without Akihiko, yet his one-sided love was painfully clear and tearing him apart inside.

The chain was gripped so tightly in his hand that his knuckles were turning white around it. He cherished this gift, yet he could no longer keep it – He didn't _deserve_ to keep it! His friend was in a vulnerable state, and he so selfishly took advantage of it. How could he call himself a good friend?

He couldn't!

A lone tear escaped his eye and slowly crawled down his face. He and Akihiko hadn't spoken a word to each other for days – Ever since they had gotten intimate and held one another. Hiroki feared that the man was as disgusted with him as he was with himself.

"It's time to let this go" He whispered into the wind, needing to convince himself with words that were not just false promises. He needed to hear it, and he needed to move on, find another love and be happy. It wasn't right to dwell on something that was so obviously never going to happen and, honestly, his love for the other had been slipping away for some time now. Almost a year ago, the love in his heart had finally been outweighed by the pain it was causing, and it was just too agonizing and destructive to keep going down this path.

With a soft, inaudible sigh, Hiroki pulled his arm all the way back only to whip it forward again, throwing the chain as far as it could possibly go. In the distance he saw the small splash it created around the moonlights reflection and smiled. The ocean really was beautiful.

Finally, he stood from his seated position and groaned aloud when his legs cracked and body objected to the sudden movement and stretching of sore muscles. He'd been sitting there for _hours_ now, and his body was definitely feeling stiff from the lack of movement.

A sound from above his head startled him, forcing Hiroki to crane his neck too far upwards to look at it. A bottle rocket appeared seemingly from nowhere before it crashed down and planted itself in the dirt directly in front of him. He stumbled backwards in shock from the unexpected missile, but his foot slipped and he overstepped the rocky cliff's edge, losing balance and falling backwards.

"Shit..." He hissed through gritted teeth as his head connected with one of the many jagged rocks on the journey down.

Somehow Hiroki managed to get a lungful of air before his body impacted to the freezing water below. It was colder than he would have expected, but that thought barely registered as his head throbbed and body sank deeper. He tried to pull himself up, but his clothes were too heavy and his body was too weak to fight. Slowly, the moonlight seemed to fade from view and his sight began to darken around the edges. His mouth tasted like both salt and copper, and he knew he was bleeding from the knock to the head as he fell. Soon, his chest was constricting and aching dully as he ran out of oxygen and slowly suffocated. He kept his mouth shut, however, out of instinct and the strong desire to live. He wasn't ready to die yet, and he was going to prolong his life for as long as possible – Be it minutes or years!

Time slowed and his frantic movements became more and more sluggish. His limbs were numb and becoming dead weight for him as his mind gradually became hazy with fear and nothingness. Even as darkness consumed him and his mind slipped into unconsciousness, he vaguely felt a long tail brush against his legs. _'Shark?_'Was his first thought, even as he felt something soft and warm press against his lips and two strong arms wrap around his torso. Subconsciously, he pressed his body into that warmth, but the sensation only lasted a matter of seconds as everything was soon lost to the darkness that enveloped him.

* * *

**A/N:** Does that bottle rocket sound familiar to anyone, hmm... Well, it should! I figure that the bottle rocket is the catalyst to the Egoist relationship, bringing them together! That's why I used it here aswell – Because it's fate!... Though, what people are doing firing bottle rockets in the middle of the night, I have no idea – But, honestly, I don't understand why people do it in broad daylight either, so... Meh?!

Anywayz, moving on... In the above notes, I said mermaid stories were happy and bubbly, but this kinda got away from me here – Well, a bit of angst works too?! I promise it will be happy, though, because my romantic side can't help but want fluff! Hiroki's just so hard to write in a happy mood pre-Nowaki, so yea... It'll come, just hang in there!

Ahem, now for some facts! This is an AU (duh) and the characters are the same age as in the anime/manga! If I feel the need, I'll include the Terrorist and Romantica pairings, but we'll see how I do, ne?! Basically, Nowaki and Hiroki (in this fic) haven't been together for the six years they have in the anime/manga, but it'll be the same point in their relationship. I didn't really want to go backwards, because then there would be no chance for Misaki and Shinobu to be in it, as they would be _way_ too young to be in an adult relationship (Shota is so _not_ cool!)

Well, I hope you enjoyed it thus far! Hopefully my updates for this will be quick, but I'm actually _supposed_ to be studying for my exams right now, not writing fanfics?! I know – I'm the worst! XD  
Hopefully after my exams, updates will be more frequent as I'll have more time, but I'm no good at keeping promises so don't hold your breath! And ideas are welcome for future chapters, because I have no clue where I'm actually heading with this! lol

Thanks for reading the story (and the essay length Authors Notes that are just a series of random thoughts and word vomit! I talk too much... I'll try to stop! lol)


	2. Strange Strangers

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Junjou Romantica! Sadly, the only thing I own are my Nowaki and Hiro-san plushies, and they're nothing like the real thing! ~sigh~

**A/N: **Wah... I'm overwhelmed by the support I received for the first chapter/prologue, and this chappie was quicker to write than expected because of it! So, thank you all!  
Quick note: Due to a review I got from _Kamiji_, I'm changing the title from "Junjou Ma-Meido" to "Junjou Mermaid"! We both agreed that it would be better that way – And, by "that way", I mean in English! I don't even think anyone will really notice the difference, cause it practically sounds the same (at least it does to my English ears?! lol)  
Also, _Kiharu Lamperouge_ sent me a review and PM with a link to a JR story where all the Uke's are mermen! And, I must say, it is _awesome_! It's short, simple and crackish – Written by _Cherry-wolf_ called "Under the Sea"! Check it out! And, if there are any more JR stories with mermen, feel free to tell me about them cause I loves me some half naked fish men... Why does it sounds weird when you say it like that?! ~hmm~

Now, this isn't the most exciting chapter _ever _written, but I'm just trying to introduce people and set the scene?! Also, characters may seem a little OOC at times from here on in, but I'll do my best to keep it canon! For this chapter, at least, Nowaki's just a little more insecure than we're all use to and he isn't going to randomly blurt out his love to Hiroki like he did in the manga/anime just yet... But, who knows, he may still do that next chapter as I have no plans for it thus far?! lol

Anywho – Read, review and spread the mermaid love... Well, go on! _Spread it_?! XD

* * *

Something was not right, that much Hiroki could tell. He was cold, and his head throbbed as though he had the world's worst hangover – Minus the pleasant pre-hangover alcohol which only made the situation seem all the worse! The air was moist and smelt of salt, dirt and fish, leaving him scrunching his face up in distaste.

"You're awake?" A soft voice asked nearby. Cracking an eye open revealed a boy's face hovering just above his own, bright green eyes staring back at him in concern "Are you alright?"

Hiroki simply stared as the boy bit his lip in nervousness. He opened his mouth, but nothing seemed to come out. The second time he tried, a small croak escaped his throat, but even that much left him coughing and gasping for air.

"Here, water" Another voice said before unceremoniously thrusting an uncapped bottle into his face.

After a few sips and some calmer breathing, the choking ceased and he could talk once more "Thanks" He rasped, voice still strained and sounding painful after his fit of coughing. Finally he turned his attention to the boy that had handed him the water. He stood there, arms crossed and scowling. If Hiroki wasn't feeling so weak and confused, he probably would have scowled back and put the teenage boy in his place. As it was, however, he simply stared through watery eyes and tried to comprehend exactly what was going on.

"Are you okay now?" The first boy asked in a worry filled voice, those green eyes looking his whole body over before resting on his face once more.

Hiroki merely nodded, but didn't answer. He had so many questions assaulting his mind that he didn't even know where to begin.

An uncomfortable silence developed, but was short lived as the angry looking boy released a soft snort "I don't see what _he_ sees in him?" The blond said, capturing the other boy's attention while Hiroki's weary mind barely grasped the words being uttered.

"He's not so bad. And we haven't been watching him as long as Kusama-san has"

"I still don't see what he's so obsessed about. He looks pretty plain to me"

Hiroki watched in silence as the boys argued back and forth between each other. He had no idea what it was they were arguing about, but something told him that it was to do with him. Cautiously, he lifted his body off the ground, ignoring the dull throbbing if his stiff joints, and rested against the wall. So consumed in their argument, the two boys never even noticed his movements.

Despite the headache – Mostly brought on by the boy's sudden bickering – Hiroki's wits returned to him and he felt awake enough to ask "Who are you?"

The soft question easily broke through the separate conversation as both boys turned to face him. The blonde stared with a calm, unresponsiveness as the brunette smiled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Oh, sorry" He started, a faint blush tickling his cheeks as he spoke "My names Takahashi Misaki and this is Takatsuki Shinobu"

"Hn" The blond responded in what Hiroki could only guess was a greeting. His composure never faltered as he leaned against the wall with an aura of arrogance and overall pride surrounding him.

"What's your name" The brunette – Misaki – Asked after another moments silence.

"Kamijou Hiroki" He replied without thought as his eyes took in the scenery around him, looking for any signs to where he was. All he could tell was that it was a cave. Rocks encircled him entirely – Walls, roof and even the ground below – The only variation at all was the occasional patch of dirt and moss growing on rocks. Given, he could only see half the room with how dark the 'cave' was – It's only source of light a small campfire built beside him, a medium sized flame flickering softly but strongly enough to light a small portion of the room.

'_Fire?! There must be an oxygen supply, or maybe a hole somewhere'_ He thought, eyes scanning every inch of visible wall, seeking a way out, however small it may be. Though, the more he searched, the more he realised how hopeless it was. It was simply too dark to see anything that wasn't within the fire's illumination.

"Where is this place" He asked finally, settling his eyes on the two boys once more.

They just stared at each other for a moment, uncertainty apparent on both of their faces. Through their hesitation, Hiroki knew there was something that they were refusing to tell him "Well this is, um…" The brunette started, turning his attention back to the slightly dazed man watching on.

"It doesn't matter, you can't get out" The blond one interrupted quickly, catching on to Hiroki's obvious desire to escape.

"What are you going to do? Keep me held hostage?" He laughed in comical disbelief. It's not like he had anything worth ransoming, and no one would even care if he was missing to begin with.

"Keep you hostage? I didn't even want you here in the first place!" He retorted, an unamused laugh escaping his upturned lips.

"Shinobu! Stop it!" Misaki hissed, green eyes hardened and glaring at the other teen.

"Then why'd you bring me here" Hiroki bit out in frustration, grinding his teeth together as he scowled at Shinobu.

"I didn't! I would have left you out there to drown,"

"Sh-Shinobu! Enough!" Again Misaki interjected, trying to stop the angered teen from speaking but to no avail. The blonde boy seemed to just ignore his presence entirely and continue.

"Pretty stupid, if you ask me! You hit your head and fell" He snorted and shook his head in amusement.

"Shut it, brat!" Hiroki growled threateningly but the boy continued, a small grin of satisfaction forming on his face, enjoying how easy it was to get a reaction out of the older man.

"What are you gonna do? Stupid human, can't even…"

"Shinobu!" A new voice said from the far end of the room concealed with shadows. Hiroki jumped in alarm, shocked from the newcomer but the two boys seemed completely unfazed apart from Shinobu's sudden silence. If Hiroki didn't know any better, he'd say the boy looked somewhat guilty. _'Serves him right'_ He mused lightly, thrilled by his technical victory.

Suddenly a tall figure emerged from the shadows and walked towards them. Hiroki's eyes widened at the size of the man. He had to be over six feet tall, and his body was wide and well muscled. His eyes greedily took in the entire frame of the man – Slowing to admire his broad chest and defined stomach before lowering and following the thin trail of hair that disappeared beneath the old pair of board shorts hanging loosely on strong hips. This man was undeniably attractive and had an obvious strength and athleticism to him, making Hiroki feeling slightly jealous in comparison – He was barely bigger than the two teenagers beside him.

The man smiled when Hiroki's brown eyes finally lifted and returned to his face. He had been openly gawking and the other had caught him on it, leaving him wide-eyed and flushing in embarrassment. Absentmindedly, Hiroki found himself hoping that the cave was dim enough to cover his increasing blush and mortified expression – But, judging from the amusement written all over the other's face, he guessed he wasn't so lucky.

"Are you feeling better?" The large man said with that voice again – Kind, caring and thoughtful on the surface, but beneath that lied a clear undertone of something deeper – Something sultry, seductive and... Longing? It was strange, but Hiroki felt oddly excited from the hidden tone. Usually only Akihiko's voice was the one to send shivers down his spine and set his body alight with desire – But this man had produced such a powerful reaction with such a simple statement.

The man stepped closer after a moment's hesitation and kneeled on the floor, seating himself directly in front of the professor and between the two teenagers. He sat, but said nothing – Simply stared with such intensity that it made Hiroki feel as though they were the only two people in the room and nothing else mattered. His look softened finally into a warm smile, blue eyes shining brightly like the oceans water. Those same eyes were deep and expressive and conveyed nothing but sincerity and concern – And Hiroki slowly found himself getting lost in them.

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine" He replied finally, mentally cursing himself for stuttering like an idiot. He didn't stutter in front of the two boys, why would he do it now?

"Good" The man responded with an even wider smile. His attractive face gleamed with childlike exuberance as his large hand reached forward and caressed Hiroki's forehead. At first the professor simply sat and revelled in the gentle touch, but soon his mind cleared and he flinched backwards. The smile fell from the man's face and was replaced by a heartbreaking expression that was filled with disappointment and sorrow, resembling that of a kicked puppy.

Looking away dejectedly, he directed his attention to Misaki who observed what had just transpired with sad eyes. Hiroki didn't understand what there was to be sad about, but he didn't understand a lot of what was going on right now, so he pushed the thought aside.

"He hasn't bled anymore since I left, has he?" The blue haired man asked, worry palpable in his voice even as he tried to veil it with a professionalism that you would hear from a doctor.

Misaki shook his head in negation "Not at all. He only just woke up a little while ago"

"Good" He sighed, relief apparent and all over his face.

It was only then that Hiroki remembered hitting his head as he slipped off the rocks. It was true – He hadn't bled since he'd been awake, at least _'Did he fix this?'_ He wondered, lifting his hand up to feel the spot where the other had touched so tenderly, noting bandages secured tightly around his forehead.

"Who are you?" He asked, unable to keep the curiousness from his voice.

"Oh, how rude of me," The man laughed and offered his hand out in a greeting "I'm Kusama Nowaki, and you are?"

He took the hand and shook it warily. Even as he acted nonchalant about the action, he couldn't completely suppress the nervousness he felt when that large hand gripped his own and seemed to engulf it entirely "K-Kamijou Hiroki"

"Well, Hiro-san" _'Wh-What? 'Hiro-san'? I didn't agree to that?!'_ He objected internally but the other – Nowaki – Continued on unaffected "I'm glad you've finally woken up…"

"Wait, 'finally'! H-How long have I been asleep?" He interrupted in alarm, his previous dilemma forgotten as he thought about how long he could have been unconscious for.

"Oh, about… Three days, I think"

"Th-Three days?!" He stammered, trying to process the new information calmly. Three days was long enough to be considered missing – Not that anyone would be out looking for him or even concerned, but still…

"Is that a problem?" Nowaki asked, his voice laced with confusion and some other emotions that Hiroki just couldn't identify.

"Um, not really. It's just… I need to get home" Those expressive blue eyes saddened at that, but he looked away to hide all traces of disappointment from his face.

"Of course" He responded softly, a cheerless smile gracing his lips "Well, you'll have to get better first and the best way to do that would be to rest and regain your strength"

"O-Okay"

Nowaki nodded slowly and made a thoughtful face before standing up, once again showing exactly how tall he was. Before he could walk away, however, Hiroki grabbed his hand and forced the other to look at him. He was overcome with a feeling of desperation, and he didn't want the man to leave because the room suddenly felt tense and uncomfortable.

"D-Did you save me?" Even though he was the one asking the question, he somehow already knew the answer. His body suddenly felt on fire as he recalled strong arms wrapped securely around his waist and a pair of lips on his own. _'But, w-wasn't there a shark?' _He thought upon remembering a tail brush up against his leg, but concluded that it was just a fevered delusion. If there really was a shark, there would have been nothing left of him by the time Nowaki arrived.

"Yeah" The other replied with that childlike smile, blue eyes analysing slightly glazed brown ones as Hiroki appeared lost in another thought.

"Thankyou" He couldn't help but hold onto that long limb just a moment longer than necessary. The lingering touch began to feel slightly awkward for him, and Hiroki finally let go with an embarrassed chuckle and deep blush.

After a moment's hesitation, Nowaki turned away and disappeared into the shadows before reappearing with an armful of red seaweed.

"I brought this for you. It's Porphyra – I heard that a lot of humans eat it…"

'_Human's?'_ He caught the word the second it was uttered. That was the second time Hiroki heard them phrase it that way and something about it seemed a little off. Though, as strange as it was, these people seemed the 'strange' type and he didn't think anymore on it.

"It's supposed to help for headaches too. So, I thought you could eat some if you're hungry, and then try to get some more sleep. Your body's still recovering and you haven't had anywhere near enough sleep to get better"

Hiroki stared at the pile of soaking wet seaweed that was dumped into his lap and carefully pushed it off himself, forcing a smile to his face in an attempt to not seem unappreciative. Nowaki simply stared at him for a moment, an unreadable expression in those blue depths, before walking away with the two teens following closely behind, disappearing into the shadows and out of Hiroki's sight.

He grabbed a small leaf and raised it to his mouth, realising that it tasted as unappetising as it looked. He had to stop himself from gagging and made a genuine attempt to swallow the salty substance. It was as easy to chew as rubber, and tasted like seawater and mud with a bland, brackish taste.

'_Sure humans eat it, but with additives – Not straight out of the sea_ He thought wryly, taking another bite and once again suppressing his gag reflex.

After one leaf was gone and hopefully digested with no chance of re-emergence, he gave up on eating the rest and put it aside. He could vaguely hear his three keepers speaking in hushed tones in the distance, but it was too faint to make out any words. Not that he'd be able to pay any attention as fatigue slowly set in, leaving him bone tired.

With a stifled yawn, he moved slowly and laid down on the dirt patch where he had been resting before. In only a matter of seconds his exhaustion got the better of him and he was lost to a deep, dreamless slumber once more.

* * *

"What now, Kusama-san?" Misaki demanded the moment they reached the back corner of the cave, standing beside a deep pool of water tunnelling down and out into the ocean.

"What do you mean?" Nowaki answered, staring into the pitch black water where Shinobu had just dove into, watching the small waves calm and cease, leaving the water still and unmoving once more.

"I mean, he wants to go home! You can't let him go, now that you've finally got him here…"

"I can't keep him here against his will" He smiled sadly as he turned to look at the figure by the fire place. Hiroki had just laid down and was asleep within moments. He looked so vulnerable like that – Just as Nowaki had always imagined he would.

A head of sandy blonde hair appeared from beneath the dark water then and smirked "It's not like he can get out of here on his own"

"I don't think that would stop him from trying" Nowaki replied with a small sigh. This human was obviously a stubborn one, and he wasn't going to want to sit in some dingy hole for longer than necessary – No matter how unreasonable the escape path was.

Shinobu shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and dove back under the water, a long golden brown tail breaking the surface before disappearing into the dark pool as well.

"But you've been watching him for months, Kusama-san. Now that you've finally met him, you can't just let him leave and go back to the way things were!" Misaki continued with determination. He knew that the older male would swim by the rocks everyday in hopes of seeing the human. Some nights he would be gone for hours and finally return with various items that were either broken or outworn – Things that most people would consider junk, but Nowaki treated them as though they were a man's greatest treasure.

Even now the older male clutched a small silver chain in his hand with obvious desperation and devotion to its owner. Misaki, _of course_, knew who the owner was. It was the same man who owned all the other items Nowaki had found and cherished – The same man he saved and brought back to the cave three nights ago even if most undines considered such an action 'stupid' and 'reckless'. That's why Nowaki only told Misaki and Shinobu about the small human he saved as they were two of the only mermen he knew that had a connection to the human world.

Smiling softly, Misaki reached out a hand and touched the dangling end of the sparkling chain, looking up into sad blue eyes "You should at least tell him how you feel"

"I can't do that" He answered almost mechanically, having told himself the same thing several times before.

He'd been watching the small human sit in that same spot for months now, mesmerised by his beauty and strangely sad demeanour. The first time he laid eyes on the man, he was crying for reasons Nowaki still wished he knew and had fallen in love with that beautiful, expressive face upon first sight. Ever since that day, he'd promised himself that he'd witness the smaller man smile. Five months later, he had yet to see it. There were bitter smiles and sad smiles, but not the happy, heart-warming one he was longing for – The type of smile that made your body feel warm and heart throb excitedly, leaving you speechless with no response other than a genuine smile of your own – Hiro-san would look beautiful with that type of smile, Nowaki was convinced.

Misaki and Shinobu had found out about his _obsession_ and encouraged him to act on it. However, even with the support of his two young friends, Nowaki just couldn't tell Hiro-san how he felt. They were from different worlds, and just the thought of the human hating him for what he was made his heart heavy with sorrow.

And yet, when he saw the man slip and fall from the rocks, he acted without fear or hesitation. The thought of the intriguing human dying had frightened him more than he could have ever imagined it would. When he reached the struggling body, he grabbed hold and refused to let go. The soft kiss he offered was for oxygen and warmth to keep the man alive, but it was also for a deeper desire that he just couldn't silence. To feel those soft lips move against his own, even for that brief second before the other lost consciousness, was the greatest feeling the young creature had ever experienced.

"You never know, some humans don't mind! Look at Takahiro. He's been living on land for years, and nee-san knows what we are, and she doesn't mind!" Misaki continued with steely confidence, being uncharacteristically bold in his endeavour to see Nowaki happy.

"Takahiro was very lucky to find someone so understanding, but worse things have happened and you know that!" Nowaki replied with a stern edge to his voice. He'd heard countless stories of humans discovering their secrets, and the relentless attempts to exploit them that had followed. It had always been hard for Nowaki to listen to others talk of the betrayal and despair they'd felt, and he honestly never wanted to experience such a feeling so personally.

Because of these tales from the past and a few more recent, his clan had become completely untrusting and never dared to leave the ocean or even swim close to the water's surface. Nowaki was different. He liked the human world and journeyed there as often as he could, refusing to let his fears and inhibitions hold him back in at least that way. Though, confessing what he was to a human – And one he cared about as much as he did Hiro-san – Set off a whole other list of fears that Nowaki just couldn't begin to face. Disgust, repulsion and rejection all came to mind, making him frown at the thought. And yet, some part of him wanted to share everything he had to offer the human, and he wanted to take everything Hiro-san had to give in return.

"I guess you're right, Kusama-san! Just think about it, okay?" Misaki said before stepping into the dark pool of water, all traces of the boy disappearing momentarily beneath the surface before a head of shoulder length, brown hair re-emerged "Are you staying here again or are you coming home tonight?"

"I think I'll stay here, Misaki" He replied with little consideration of another option. The thought of leaving the injured human alone in the cave never even crossed his mind – He'd stay with the man every moment he could spare. He'd simply stay with the human for as long as possible.

"Okay then. Take care, Kusama-san" Misaki took one last glance at the sleeping man beside the fireplace before reluctantly diving deeper into the pool. A bright green tail was visible for only a moment before it disappeared into the darkness after the boy.

Nowaki sighed once he was finally left alone – He simply felt exhausted. He just wanted to lie down and forget all the troubling thoughts plaguing his mind. Sleeping on a bed of rocks and dirt on land was never as comfortable as sleeping underwater, but he wanted to be beside the one he loved – Even if it was only for a few short days under the pretence that he was simply caring for him and his injuries.

Suddenly he heard a few snores at the other end of the cave, and Nowaki couldn't help but forget his worries and smile at how adorable the sound was. He moved quietly through the darkness until he was standing in the dim light of the dying fire, staring at the man he cared for and loved.

The body of the smaller man trembled slightly from the cold ground of the undersea cave. The longer he stared, the harder it was to tear his eyes away. Nowaki simply could not help himself – Even if the other awoke and objected to it, he had to sleep beside him and comfort him – Keep him safe and warm and embrace him in the way he had desired for so long.

Lying down, Nowaki gathered the small body and shifted him into his arms. Immediately he felt all the tension previously in Hiroki's muscles dissipate as he subconsciously cuddled into the warmth of Nowaki's larger frame.

Nowaki smiled contently. Hiroki's body fit perfectly within his arms and into the groove of his own body. _'Like we were made for each other'_ He mused, a wistful look crossing his face. That thought sounded wonderful and he wanted nothing more than for it to be true, but it just couldn't be. He knew it was only a dream and that it could never extend past a sweet illusion he had.

He tightened his hold on the smaller man lying still in his arms, his faint breath ghosting over his exposed chest, sending shivers down his spine and leaving his skin tingling from the delightful warmth it provided. One large hand moved from its position on the small of Hiroki's back up towards his head, running long fingers through dark brown hair and revelling in the way the smaller man mewled softly in his sleep. His other hand stayed on the man's back and slowly crept beneath the material of his shirt, rubbing soothing circles against gloriously soft skin and continuing to lull the smaller frame into relaxation.

Closing his eyes, he tried to mesmerise every detail of this moment – The way their two bodies melded together perfectly and the feel of luscious skin against his fingertips. He loved the way his body heated and tingled with every caressing touch, and the way Hiro-san snuggled deeper into his embrace even as he slept soundly.

It felt wonderful, but a part of his mind continued to remind him that this would be the last chance he'd get to hold his love so intimately again. That same voice in his head was easily silenced, however, as Hiroki nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, mumbling something in his sleep before settling once more. With a languid smile, Nowaki tightened his embrace on the smaller frame, clinging on with a possessive desperation before joining his love in a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N:** Argh... Why does the angst keep seeping into my writing?! The happiness and fluff that defines the Egoist couple is forthcoming (... Ah, or at least I hope it is?!)  
Thanks for reading, my lovelies! And, as with all things, chapters will come faster with bribes! (I like cookies and hugs! XD)  
Well... I gotta go now! I got a lot of bouncing to do! Hoo-hoo-hoo! TTFN – Ta-ta for now! (Tigger reference, anyone?!)  
... Yea, I'm hyperactive?! ^^;


	3. Precious Cargo

**A/N: **Yay for all lovely reviews – They make me happy and really keep me writing (Even though this chapter took me _forever_! ^^;)! And someone _actually_ said they like my Author's Notes! Of course, you do realise that now you have just doomed yourself to more of my vivid ramblings and talk about nothing yet everything all at once?! Ego boosts _really_ do go to my head... Teehee! XD

Ahem, sorry 'bout that?! Now, here begins the developmental stages of our sweet little Egoist couple! As it stands, I'm going to take things a little slower than in the true story because I want their love to be sweet and innocent like that of a _real_ relationship, and none that I've ever been in ~laughs nervously~ Ah...  
Though, knowing me, I'll probably have them jump each other and in the sack by next chapter as smut is in my nature – It's both a gift and a curse! ~sigh~  
But, let's test and see how much self control I have, ne?! I might be able to hold out for a few more chapters – Depending, of course, on what you all think on the matter! To smut or not to smut, that is the question?! XD

* * *

Hiroki hadn't had such a peaceful sleep since he was a child. Throughout the night he was consumed with wonderful sensations that left him feeling both happy and relaxed upon waking out of his deep sleep to a more alert, shallow slumber. In fact, it wasn't until all traces of that indescribable warmth and unusual sense of being protected dispersed and left him that he truly awoke, his mind clearing and finally remembered the events of the previous day.

Injured and starving in a cold underwater seacave with odd, secretive strangers watching his every move was hardly a situation that Hiroki would usually consider 'comfortable' – And yet... That was genuinely the best nights rest he had ever had. Maybe it was just his tired mind getting the better of him, or maybe it was the head injury from days ago – He wasn't really sure? All he knew was that he felt refreshed and revitalised and ready to face all his problems head on – Starting with demanding answers from his captives. The two boys had been so unwilling to tell him anything about their whereabouts the day before that it made Hiroki highly suspicious and eager to get home to people he trusted – Well, _sort of_ trusted, at least? Akihiko could never be relied upon and Miyagi got some sort of sick pleasure in seeing him flustered and embarrassed!

He sat up cautiously and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, attempting to ignore his pounding headache and the dizzying sickness that accompanied it. Looking around, Hiroki was surprised by how bright the cave had gotten in comparison to previous day. He could see the entire expanse of the room, some areas still cloaked in shadows but at least somewhat visible to his eyes. A second flame flickered strongly a few meters away at the other end of the cave; illuminating it and making it seem much brighter and livelier than before. Beside it sat a familiar figure – Crouching down low as he worked diligently at cooking a skewered fish over the open flame. Exposed, tan skin gleamed softly in the dim light, making Nowaki's complexion appear golden brown and silky smooth. Long blue hair covered most of his face and stopped short just above his lips, sadly hiding those expressive blue eyes that Hiroki recalled from the day before.

Hiroki continued to watch, completely mesmerised and unable to his eyes away. Brown orbs quietly examined the other man, transfixed by broad shoulders like that of a swimmer and a perfectly sculpted, flawless physique. The strong, prominent muscles of his upper arm flexed as he raised it to run a large hand through his hair, combing through the knots and brushing it back behind his ears. Now Hiroki could clearly see the man's face and the soft expression he wore. His brows were knitted together in a soft frown, and his lively blue eyes appeared dull and faraway as he stared off into space.

Hiroki knew that look all too well. It was the look of someone who was troubled and haunted by their own thoughts. Nowaki had seemed so happy the day before but now, as he sat alone in the dark, the vulnerability on his youthful face was obvious and Hiroki briefly questioned if he was the cause of it all – Was he imposing by being there, or was his presence a nuisance and the man had better things to do with his spare time? That realisation was a little more painful than he had anticipated, and it left him feeling wretched with himself for being so pathetic in needing Nowaki's help in the first place.

With a newfound resolve and determination, Hiroki got to his hands and knees – As his legs were simply too stiff and weak to walk on – And crawled slowly towards the second campfire.

'_It'd be better for the both of us if I were to just go home'_ He reasoned dejectedly, seeing that as the only logical thing to do.

However, by the time he made it half way across the cave, a wave of dizziness hit him in full force, making the room spin and his head pound. He groaned aloud when his light-headedness caused a misstep and the palm of his hand pressed against a jagged rock, all the strength in his left arm leaving him as a sharp pain shot through his body. He shut his eyes tightly as he toppled forward, but never hit the floor as he had anticipated. A warm hand was suddenly on his chest, pulling his body upright and against a larger body behind him.

"Are you alright, Hiro-san?" Nowaki's worried voice asked softly in his ear, the man's hot breath faintly touching his skin causing his face to heat up.

"I-I'm fine!" He snapped harshly, his damaged pride making his tone irritable and unkind. Nowaki sighed in his ear – The sound only audible because the younger man was at such a close proximity – And those strong, secure arms soon loosened their hold around his torso but didn't release him entirely.

"You shouldn't be moving too much. You had a serious head wound" Nowaki replied, managing to sound both scolding and concerned at the same time. Hiroki tried to push himself away from the other, but quickly found himself overpowered as he was hoisted to his feet and into the air.

Nowaki carried him effortlessly in a strong but gentle hold – One arm supporting his knees while the other secured his upper back and head, carrying him bridal style as he moved towards the second flame where the younger man was cooking. Hiroki's blushed intensified as he struggled in the man's unrelenting embrace "Hey! P-Put me down!" He demanded, but received no answer "I said put me _down_! N-Nowaki..." His protests were short lived and easily forgotten as he was gently lowered to the ground beside the dark pool of water and warm campfire. He couldn't help but stare into the dark depths of the pool and question just how far down the tunnel went. He could barely see more than a meter down before the water turned dusky and shadowed, simply too dark to see anything.

Hiroki was pulled out of his musings as his hand was suddenly grasped by Nowaki's "How's your hand? You're not hurt?" He asked, intense blue eyes inspecting his palm for any injuries. The jagged rock hadn't pierced his skin, though, and his hand was uninjured apart from a few scratches and a small darkening bruise.

"N-No" He stammered as gentle fingertips brushed against the sensitive skin of his palm before releasing him entirely.

The younger man looked up and smiled, a genuine cheerfulness replacing the sad, distant look he wore earlier "That's good," He chirped happily, grabbing the stick with the half cooked fish and putting it back in the fire "Will fish be okay, Hiro-san?"

"Um, yeah... Thanks" He answered softly before noticing that there was only one fish "Aren't you having one as well?"

"No, I'll be fine with the seaweed from yesterday" He responded simply as he stared into the fire, consumed by his own thoughts.

"Y-You don't like fish?"

"I like fish very much, I just don't like eating them" He answered in an amused tone, the strange statement sounding cryptic to the young professor's ears. Confusion flashed in his auburn eyes as Nowaki's jovial expression soon turned to a soft, almost mournful one, frowning slightly as he watched the fish cook slowly over the open flame.

'_It's just a stupid fish'_ Hiroki's mind supplied sardonically, though he knew the frown had nothing to do with the fish itself. The frown deepened and Hiroki couldn't entirely suppress the small, concerned look that flitted across his own face. Such a solemn expression full of grief and sadness seemed foreign and out-of-place on the man's youthful features. It was obvious – Even to Hiroki who'd known him less than a day – That Nowaki's face was made to smile and light up with joy. _'The complete opposite of me' _He thought dejectedly with an internal sigh. His smiles were rare and often forced, due to both the harsh facade he put on and his nonexistent life outside of working. Though, he mostly just believed that he had no reason to genuinely smile and, in his twenty-eight years of living, he had yet to be proven wrong.

Hiroki's wandering thoughts came to a halt as he realised that, _once again_, he had been shamelessly staring at the other man in both admiration and intrigue. But, the longer he stared, the longer the tense and suffocating silence grew between them, and Hiroki was suddenly desperate to break it.

"You didn't have to stay here with me, you know. I can take care of myself" Those were not necessarily the word he'd originally intended to say – Or more, not in the tone he said them in. He sounded petulant and irritable and Nowaki had done nothing to deserve to be spoken to like that.

Nowaki looked up, the flame of the fire lighting his face and soft eyes "But I wanted to stay here with Hiro-san"

"But _why_?" The question left his lips before he could stop it. No one ever _truly_ wanted to be around him, but there were no signs of lying and deceit in the man's intense stare "I mean, w-we're in a cave, and you're family's probably worried..."

"I don't have a family" Nowaki said quietly in a surprisingly detached, unemotional voice.

"No parents or, um... A l-lover?"

"No!"

"Oh, I-I'm sorry" He replied softly, shocking even himself by how sincerely he meant it "B-But, still... Someone is probably waiting for you"

"There's no one, really! Both Misaki and Shinobu know where I am, and they both understand my reasons for being here" Hiroki found that almost laughable, since he himself didn't understand the others reasons for being here – Or where '_here'_ even was to begin with!

"Um..." He began uncertainly, cursing the nervousness in his voice as he sensed his opportunity "And _where_ are we, exactly?" He knew his change of subject was far from subtle, but the previous conversation reminded him of his original goal and reason for wanting to leave – Despite Nowaki's words, Hiroki was sure the man had better places to be!

"Well, this is a seacave which is..."

"I _know_ what a seacave is" He cut in quickly, glaring at the other man who grinned happily in return "I mean – _Where_ are we and how do I get home?"

"You can't leave, yet! You need to recover and your injury is still fresh. You..."

"I'll be the judge of that!" He answered decisively, shifting himself to sit on his knees "Now, thank you for your hospitality, but which way is the exit?"

"Hiro-san, you can't leave" Nowaki stated quickly, his voice shaky and wavering with desperation. His grasp on the stick tightened so hard it looked as though it were going to snap in half, but Nowaki was oblivious as he continued to plea "Please, you can't..."

"Damn it, I feel fine" Hiroki almost bared his teeth in an animalistic growl. Why was it that the younger man was so worried about him and believed he knew what was best for him? He was an adult – He knew how to take care of himself!

Once again, Hiroki moved his body and forced himself to stand upright. He vaguely felt the muscles in his legs and torso ache and protest, but it was nowhere near as bad as when he had woken up.

Nowaki noticed the small wince as the older man stood up. Hastily, he dropped the fish and reached out, intending to help the man as he swayed on his feet but was aggressively shrugged away.

"Don't! I can do it myself!" Hiroki spat, eyes glowering and face pinched in irritation.

"Please, Hiro-san – You can't leave" Brown eyes only hardened at those words and Nowaki recoiled in fear "J-Just wait a couple of days and then I'll..."

"No! I'll go now!" He snapped with determination, proud by the fact that his voice didn't falter or crack as he spoke – Because, in truth, he wasn't so certain he wanted to leave at all "I'm going with or without your help!"

Hiroki shocked even himself by how difficult it was to speak so cruelly to Nowaki when the other had been nothing but nice to him. His conflicted emotions were getting the better of him which left him feeling both vulnerable and defensive, unsure of how to properly express what he was feeling. Normally he was good at concealing his emotions from people, but Nowaki inexplicably seemed to be the exception - Bringing all his feelings out in one big jumble heap. Though, years of being the _infamous_ 'Kamijou-the-_devil'_ supplied him with the appropriate experience to wipe the sad look from his face and replaced it to look more calm and neutral.

Nowaki gaped in response to the man's harsh response and even harsher expression. Hiroki's face was suddenly void, painting a perfect portrait of calm and impassiveness. It was obviously a well practiced poker face with virtually no readability, but his eyes were not so expressionless. Nowaki could clearly see an uncertainty in those brown depths, accompanied with heartbreaking sorrow and loneliness. Never in his five months of watching the man had he had such an overwhelming desire to hold him and protect him – To kiss him and _feel_ him and tell him he loved him – But he didn't... Or _couldn't_! Now was not the time – If there was ever a time, that is – And he was afraid that a sudden confession would frighten the man and only strengthen his desire to escape, and that was the absolute last thing he wanted!

It wasn't so much that Hiro-san _couldn't_ leave; it was more that Nowaki didn't _want_ him to "But, Hiro-san, you must..."

"And stop calling me that!" The professor roared, taking a step backwards and away from the long limb that reached for him once more "It's Kamijou-san to you! Please don't assume you-_ahh_..." The last part was cut short as a shriek escaped his lips and he stumbled backwards into the water.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki shouted when the man tripped and fell, creating a large splash of ruptured water before disappearing entirely "_Hiro-san_!" He cried out again, louder this time. The only movement that could be seen was the ripple and waves of the disturbed water, but there was no sign of Hiro-san. Without a second thought, Nowaki discarded any fears he had and dove into the water in search of the smaller man.

Though deep, the pool was not wide and it only took him a matter of seconds to locate Hiroki's rapidly sinking body several meters below surface. He immediately took hold of the smaller man and propelled them both upwards, not wasting anytime as he did so. His every movement was graceful, but obviously urgent, and his actions seemed effortlessly smooth like that of a dancer.

"Hiro-san" Nowaki breathed against Hiroki's cold skin as they breached the surface of the water. He could hear the faint chattering of teeth and feel his body shiver up against him as he held on tightly "Hiro-san?!" He said a little more desperately this time, and was rewarded with auburn eyes opening blearily and a faint nod against his shoulder.

Relief coursed through Nowaki's entire frame as Hiroki slowly came out of his trance and tried to focus his mind "C-Cold..." He said faintly, and Nowaki took the hint. Carefully, he shifted the man's body out of the water and onto dry land beside the fire. He almost crawled out after him – Just so he could wrap his arms around the man and hold him – But quickly discarded that delusion. He couldn't leave the water whaen he was looking like _this_!

"Th-Thank... Thank you!" He spoke so softly, it was almost inaudible – But Nowaki heard it and smiled adoringly. Almost immediately, Hiroki's mind cleared and his eyes widened with alarm "G-Get out of there! You'll freeze to death"

He reached a shaky hand forward and tried to grab Nowaki, even though his limbs felt heavy and sluggish. Unfortunately, he couldn't even move closer to the water to reach the man as his body refused to cooperate with what his brain was telling him.

Nowaki didn't move and grab onto him like he had expected. Instead, he lowered his head sadly, his wet blue locks concealing most of his face as he did so. Hiroki almost growled in aggravation at how helpless he felt and how ridiculous his two-time-_saviour_ was acting "What are you doing? Get out!"

"It's okay, Hiro-san!" Was the soft reply, but Nowaki made no attempt to move otherwise. He was outwardly motionless but for the act of breathing and simply remained still in the pool. If Hiroki hadn't of been so caught up with the concern he felt for the other, he would have found the serenity of the beautiful man breathtaking. Nowaki just looked natural in the water – Completely calm and at ease "Hiro-san, you look tired! Go back to sleep and I'll get out shortly"

"A-Are you crazy? You'll freeze!" He pleaded in a strained voice, glaring as his warnings seemed wasted on deaf ears "I'm serious, damn it! Get out!" He snapped in a harder voice, causing Nowaki to visibly flinch and hang his head lower. Hiroki couldn't help but sigh in response – He was feeling too tired for an argument, and his body was physically drained from his unexpected _swim_ "Fine! Sit in there and turn into a popsicle, for all I care!"

"Hiro-san" Nowaki finally lifted his head, if only a fraction, and sad blue eyes locked on concerned brown ones "I-I'll get out, but _please_ stay calm!"

"'Calm'? Why wouldn't I be calm?" Hiroki snorted, but Nowaki didn't laugh. If anything, the pained look on his face only strengthened.

"Hiro-san, if... If you don't want to look at me, I'll understand!" He said in a heartbreaking voice, moving forward in the water until his hands touched the ground.

"What?! Why wouldn't I want to look at you?" Hiroki asked genuinely confused. Nowaki sighed and pulled himself up from the water, and Hiroki blinked...

He blinked again. And just for good measure, he blinked a third time – But the image remained.

Nowaki sat on the shore but, at the same time, he didn't _sit_?! Hiroki just couldn't tear his eyes away – Whether he wanted to or not. Nowaki's previously muscular legs were now replaced by a long, blue tail protruding from his hips. It glistened in the dim light provided by the crackling fire and Hiroki could see droplets of water trickle down the surface of the shiny tail.

"Hiro-san, I'm so sorry! I should have said something or at least..." Whatever Nowaki was about to say died on the end of his tongue as the professor reached forward and touched his sensitive appendage. A shudder ran through his body, making him tingle and heat from top to bottom – Head to fin. The sensation of a gentle hand other than his own caressing his most sensitive area combined with the knowledge that it was his most precious and desired person touching him so intimately caused his heart to throb and forcefully pound against his chest "Hiro-san, I..."

"_Beautiful_!" The older man whispered subconsciously and Nowaki's eyes widened in shock, but went unnoticed by the smaller man – He wasn't staring at his face, after all.

A large hand suddenly clasped his own and Hiroki looked up into big, blue eyes "Hiro-san, it's just – That feels..." He trailed off, gripping the smaller hand tighter as he bowed his head.

"H-How is this possible? I mean – You grew a tail?!" Hiroki said in disbelief but slightly more aware of what he was doing and saying now. He pulled his hand out of Nowaki's grasp and lifted it to his temples, rubbing the area soothingly– His head seemed to be aching again, his mind becoming fuzzy with fatigue and, honestly, complete amazement... Nowaki had a tail? – He'd thought such a thing impossible, but there it was, right before his eyes _'Did I lose too much blood? Am I delusional or feverish?'_ Absentmindedly, his hand moved from his temple to forehead, checking his temperature. Everything felt fine and as normal as it could be after his brief swim in the freezing water – But Nowaki still had a tail?

"Is..." Nowaki sighed and shook his head, trying to gather his courage before continuing "Is _this_ not alright with you?" It broke Hiroki's heart to hear the despair in the younger man's voice, and he couldn't help but wonder why his opinion was so important to the other.

"I... Don't know" It may not have been the most reassuring thing to say, but it was all he could think off. Honestly, how did he feel about a person suddenly growing a _tail_? – Surprisingly, he found that he didn't mind.

'_As long as it's Nowaki!'_ A small voice concluded in the back of his head, telling him that he wouldn't accept it otherwise – That thought in itself was an unsettling to the confused man. What was so special about Nowaki?

"It goes away when it dries" Nowaki pointed out, face flushed and looking embarrassed. He refused to make eye contact with the older man who was still staring at him intensely, and instead twisted his body around to grab two towels from a pile of random clothing and various items.

Hiroki stared fixated as the man's muscles rippled and flexed with the movement. His eyes were once again mesmerised by Nowaki's serene beauty, and he watched the way the man's chest moved with his heavy, uneven breaths – A sign of how nervous he was feeling.

As Nowaki stretched further and sorted through the pile for a clean towel, Hiroki's eyes subconsciously lowered to the tail sitting beside him. It was elegant and undeniably beautiful as every inch of it appeared to be a different shade of blue and glisten almost metallically in the dim lighting. Higher up and closer to Nowaki's waist, the colour appeared stronger and darker, a purplish hue to the predominantly blue tone. The further down his eyes travelled, the fainter it became until the point that the fin was aqua in colour mixed with a faint green tinge. Overall, it was the most beautiful combination of colours Hiroki had ever seen.

By the time Nowaki turned back around, Hiroki averted his eyes and willed the blush to fade from his face. Was he to be permanently red in the presence of Nowaki? "I'm sorry, Hiro-san. You can't even look at me – I don't blame..."

"No!" The professor near-shouted and looked up, face still flushed. He didn't hate it – Quite the opposite "No, Nowaki! I-It just surprised me, that's all"

"Hiro-san..." Nowaki whispered in the softest of voices, but it amazingly reached Hiroki's ears loud and clear "_Thankyou_"

"Y-You're... _Welcome_?" Hiroki stuttered, unsure of how exactly he was supposed to respond when he wasn't exactly sure what he was being thanked for? However, as he looked Nowaki straight in the face, it all became clear to him. The younger man's expression was soft and spoke volumes – Elation, relief and gratitude were obvious, as well as a pure, simplistic joy that was usually only reserved for children. Nowaki wanted to be accepted, and Hiroki could offer him at least that much!

Suddenly a towel was thrown his way, landing on his lap and in his hands. Hiroki glared at the younger man, but Nowaki simply ignored the look and began wiping his tail into dryness, resting the material over his waist and concealing his hips when he was done.

Shaking his head in irritation, he looked back down at the towel he was holding. It was stained and ripped and looked like something someone should throw away, not reuse. Though, his criticisms seemed irrelevant when he looked at his current state – Soaking wet and shivering – He really couldn't chose to be picky. The towel was dry, at least!

"I'm sorry about the fish" Nowaki said and Hiroki found himself just grateful for the distraction.

The discarded fish sat beside him – In the dirt and cooling "It's okay – I've always preferred grilled fish anyway" He joked lightly and was rewarded with a hearty laugh. The cheerful sound of Nowaki's laugh was so infectious that Hiroki had to suppress his own laughter, but he couldn't entirely withhold the small smile that graced his lips. He turned to face the grinning man and noticed finally that the tail was gone "Oh, i-it's, ah..."

"Dried" Nowaki offered, shifting uncomfortably as the older man's eyes remained fixated on his bare legs. Absentmindedly, his fingers traced the frayed edges of the towel and made sure that the material still covered his unclothed waist.

Hiroki eventually noticed the others odd silence and the way he nervously fidgeted with the towel on his lap. The thought of what lied beneath that small cloth caused him to blush and look away, embarrassed "Do you, ah... Need to get changed?"

Nowaki simply nodded as his eyes searched the area around him for some clothes. As he shifted on spot, the towel began to fall, revealing strong hips and a faint trail of hair. Brown eyes widened and his hand shot out sharply, clasping his arm and stopping the man's movements just before the towel completely slipped from his waist "W-Wait! I'll give you some privacy!" He stammered and looked towards the fire where he had been sleeping "I, ah... I think I need to lie down"

"Are you feeling alright?" The younger asked, concern and worry palpable in his voice.

Hiroki shook his head and stood up, wavering slightly but eventually finding his balance "I'm fine – I'm just... Tired" He concluded weakly, raising his hand to his head as the room swayed slightly. Nowaki almost leapt from his seated position on the floor, uncaring to his current state of undress, but paused when Hiroki opened his eyes and pinned him with a stern glare "It's fine, Nowaki! I just need some rest!"

With that said, he walked slowly on unstable legs to the first fire where he had slept the past few days. Nowaki watched with attentive eyes, waiting for any misstep or stumble so he could be there, protecting the stubborn man from harm. Though, a few minutes later, Hiroki had successfully managed to walk without falling and was soon standing beside the fire.

Stunning sapphire eyes studied the smaller body of Hiro-san, watching as the man laid down on the dirt patch and curled his legs into his body. It didn't take long for his breathing to even out and the tenseness in his shoulders to fade as his body succumbed to the sleep it so desperately needed.

Nowaki silently reflected upon the last three days spent with his love, noting that the time felt more dreamlike than real. Of course, Hiroki had been asleep nearly the entire time, but he was still there beside him – So close, yet so far! He still held no belief that Hiroki could ever come to love him in return, but with the way man acted upon seeing his tail – The prospect was looking slightly more hopeful. Hiroki certainly wasn't calm and relaxed when Nowaki emerged from the water but he was at least accepting, and even went so far as to call it beautiful. Though, judging by the constant flush to his face and glazed look in his auburn eyes, Nowaki knew it was likely the man was coming down with a fever and, perhaps if his mind had been more clear, he wouldn't have acted so positively upon seeing his tail?

Sighing, Nowaki abandoned his search for pants and tied the towel around his waist. His legs felt sluggish and unstable as he lifted himself up, adapting to the feel of walking opposed to swimming. After a brief moment, he walked towards the fire where the small man was lying. Hiroki was sleeping soundly, but his face had not lost that flush from earlier and small beads of sweat were forming above his brow. The cave was too cold and Hiroki needed real comfort and warmth to truly get better. It was a hard decision, but Nowaki saw no other option.

"I'll take you home, Hiro-san" He whispered as a large hand gently stroked the damp brown hair. Hiroki leaned into the touch as he always seemed to while sleeping – His expression was vulnerable and almost delicate – And Nowaki's entire being surged with love and devotion.

He leaned down cautiously, so as to not wake the older man, and captured plump lips with his own and caressed them gently with his tongue. They felt clammy and hot, but remarkably softer than he remember from that brief kiss in the water the first time he had ever held the man. Hiroki remained fast asleep and unresponsive – Yet another reminder of how ill the man truly was. Even so, Nowaki gave him all the warmth and love he had to offer.

Reluctantly, he pulled away and simply stared at the flushed man. Soft brown eyes were hidden, veiled behind long, thick lashes and pink lips were open subconsciously from Nowaki's stolen kiss.

Crouching down low, he carefully shifted the body into his arms and cradled the man lovingly, feeling his heart beat forcefully against his chest where the smaller man's head rested.

Nowaki ducked his head and ghosted his lips above Hiroki's own "You'll be home soon, Hiro-san" He whispered softly against lusciously soft lips before kissing the man once more. It was a brief kiss this time and only lasted long enough for Nowaki's feet to take him to the pool of water. Slowly, he slipped his body into the water, mindful of the man in his arms and treating him like something fragile and infinately precious. His legs morphed to a tail, but the change went by unnoticed as he watched Hiroki stir softly in his sleep, the cold water registering in his foggy, sleep muddled brain.

"It's okay, stay asleep" Nowaki cooed, nuzzling his face against wet locks of hair and feeling the tenseness ease from the lithe frame in his arms. Nowaki once again realised exactly how tired Hiroki was as the cold water couldn't even rouse him from sleep.

With only their heads above water, Nowaki glanced one last time at the face of the man he loved. Soft lips, pink cheeks and silky hair – Hiro-san was everything he desired and more. Sleeping, his appearance seemed soft and delicate in contrast to his stubborn and fiery demeanour when awake.

Hiro-san was perfection in Nowaki's opinion – And the small, hidden kisses and silent declarations of love that he had made up to now just didn't seem like enough anymore. His emotions overwhelmed him and Nowaki just _knew_ if he had of kept the sinfully tempting man in the cave with him any longer, it wouldn't be long before he acted on impulse and did something he'd regret.

Smiling sadly, Nowaki once again pressed his lips to Hiroki's and filled his lungs with oxygen before diving beneath the water, sinking deeper and never loosening the hold he had on his precious cargo!

* * *

**A/N:** Eep... I'm so sorry this chapter took so long – I sincerely apologise?!  
Actually, I finished it about a week after the last one, but I wasn't happy with the conclusion so I did it again – And again and again and again and... Well, you get the point?! But, _still_, I'm still not completely happy with the way the chapter ended (and, believe me when I say: it was better than my first draft!) Plus I completely fail at proof reading my own work (That alone took me about a week and a half?!) ~sigh~  
So, yeah... I'm a slow moving vehicle – But you love me all the same, right?! Ah... Don't answer that! lol ^^;

Anywayz... I just want to add (because people have been asking) – I _will_ be incorporating the other couples into this fic! A Terrorist chapter is already in the works, but I just want to write at least one more Egoist part before I do anything else! As for the Romantica couple, I'm struggling with ideas but they'll probably come to me eventually?! If you have any suggestions for them (or anything, really) feel free to review or PM me with ideas!

So, thanks for reading, beautiful people! I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter which, as I've already stated, was hard to write?! Oh wells, it's not like I get paid to do this – Which means I can't get fired! Mwahaha! lol XD


	4. Home, Sweet Home

**A/N:** G'day everybody... Yea, I'm still here! I'm not dead, and I haven't dropped off the face of the planet – I've just been busy! It's been so long, is anybody even still reading this?! O_o

_Anywho_, firstly I would like to thank _Kiharu Lamperouge_, _fouloldron_ and _PinkBlackWhite_ for their wonderful suggestions for storylines on the Romantica pairing. It's hard when you have three separate ideas and want to use them all so not to disappoint anyone – I live to serve – But, as it is, I'm hoping to take aspects of each and include them in my own plot that just popped into my head randomly one night! I think you'll all like it... Well, at least I _hope_ you will?! ^^;

And I _know_ some of you are thinking up ways to maim and kill me right about now because of how long this chapter took to write, but please hold off on such urges! I know they're overwhelmingly strong, but I beg you to resist the temptation! I'm too young to die! ~wails~  
Seriously though, I'm super-_duper_ sorry for how long it took me to get this out! Like I said, I've been really busy with life and stuff – I wish I could sit and write stories all day but, sadly, I cannot (though I really do try! ^^)

Oh, and lastly... Happy Holidays to everyone! I hope you all had a happy Christmas or Hanukkah or Kwanzaa or _whatever else_ there is to celebrate this time of year! I'll see you in the New Year, my darlings! ~hugs~

* * *

Usami Akihiko stood on the balcony in silence, subtly staring through the window and down the corridor of Hiroki's apartment complex. The fog was thick and the sky was still darkened, his face lit only by the soft glow of his cigarette and the early morning sunlight rising in the distance. The solemn expression he wore matched his mood perfectly over the past week. He'd been days without sleep and had hardly written a word of his next manuscript, resulting in Aikawa's ever-present death threats and usual melodrama. Not that Akihiko cared. He was far too busy worrying about his missing friend's whereabouts.

He hadn't seen or heard from Hiroki since they'd made the mistake of sleeping together. Blindfolded, drunk and using the body of one friend with the image another – He was disgusted by his own weakness to the prospect of pleasure and a night spent embracing "Takahiro". However, in the end, it wasn't Takahiro in his arms and the night had turned out being far from _pleasurable_. Guilt accompanied every touch, every kiss and every sensation, and the name of his unrequited love seemed dirtied every time it fell from his lips. Afterwards, it had ended as it began – In an uncomfortable, awkward silence as he left without a word and didn't dare glance back at the mess he'd left behind.

With another puff of his cigarette, Akihiko's amethyst eyes moved to inspect Hiroki's doorstep. The place had been lifeless for days and he was near certain that the man had barely been home since their last _regrettable_ meeting. He also went to the University in search for the smaller man but, according to the other literature professor, Hiroki hadn't shown up for work in days.

Today was different, however. A light, though dim, was turned on and shone just enough for Akihiko to see it through the crack under the door signalling that someone was home – Which meant he finally had an opening to talk to his oldest friend. Despite his desire to clear the air between them, his feet simply refused to move any closer to the other man's doorstep. He was unbearably anxious, and the cigarette that hung between his lips was lit only to sedate said apprehension. Not only that, but he needed to think of what to say and how exactly to act – But every thought that popped into his head just seemed unbefitting to the situation. For an author, he was surprisingly lost for words.

The determination he felt to restore his fragile friendship proved stronger than his fears as he finally found his resolve to sort things out now. Though, just as he stepped off the balcony and into the hallway, his phone rang out loudly in his pocket. As always, his first instinct was to ignore it, but one glance at the screen confirmed that it was the one man he could never ignore.

With a defeated sigh, he answered "Hello"

"Usagi?!" A surprised yet jovial voice responded on the other end "It's Takahiro. How have you been?"

"I'm fine" Was the brief response, more lie than truth. The cheerfulness in his voice was mostly forced, but the smile that appeared on his face was genuine when he heard Takahiro sigh in relief.

"That's good! I'm sorry to bother you so early in the morning, it's just that I haven't been able to reach you for days and I've been really worried" It always astounded Akihiko to see exactly how caring the other man could be. Kindness was one of Takahiro's strongest traits and a big reason why he fell in love with him in the first place.

"So, how have you been?" The question was a reflexive one, falling from his mouth on instinct and no thought. Though, even as Takahiro answered, he simply couldn't focus enough to take most of what was being said in and found himself too distracted by his own dilemmas.

"Yeah, I've been really great! My brothers coming to visit, and Manami and I are getting more and more serious – I think I really love her, Usagi" Like a knife through the heart; those simple words were sharp and hurt more than the other man could ever know!

Takahiro drifted off as he spoke about his blossoming love life, and Akihiko was all too happy to block out whatever was being said. If the other man only wanted to talk about his girlfriend, he truly didn't want to listen!

His love for Takahiro was becoming burdensome and wearing thin on his already frail emotions. He knew it was a terrible thing – To love a man that could never love him in return, much less allow the other to know about such an indecent love – But he couldn't seem to give up on it. And now, his desperation to hold Takahiro had only strengthened over time and become so powerful that he succumbed to desire and held Hiroki as a replacement.

The wretchedness he felt at that thought just reminded him of what he was doing, standing outside in the cold when the sun had barely risen. Obliviously, Takahiro continued to speak but his words barely registered in Akihiko's already consumed mind. The faraway look in his eyes faded and disappeared entirely as he focused on the apartment he had been staring at all week. Just as his lavender eyes set sight on Hiroki's door, the light switched off and made his apartment appear lifeless once more.

He watched as the door creaked open, but it wasn't Hiroki who emerged as he had expected – Rather a tall, slender man who was scarcely dressed compared to his own long coat and scarf, protecting him from the morning chilled air.

As far as Akihiko knew, Hiroki had fewer friends than he did and a lot of them they shared. But this man leaving Hiroki's house now, so early in the morning, didn't seem the slightest bit familiar!

Though tall, the stranger was quite obviously young. Early to mid twenties at most, and he appeared well muscled and fit like a person who has not yet entered and engrossed themselves in the working world. Furthermore, his clothing and the backpack he had stopped in the doorway to fix – Full of notepads and large textbooks – Were not items an adult would traditionally adorn themselves with.

Truthfully, Akihiko's first thought was that it was a student but, having known Hiroki for so long, he was sure the man would never sleep with one of his students. He was too full of pride and had so much respect and adoration for his job and the University – Hiroki would never risk the scandal. Even so, all signs pointed to that exact scenario – This man was undoubtedly a student, and Hiroki was not sociable enough to meet someone younger than himself outside of Mitsuhashi University. And if this were in fact a taboo relationship, it would explain why Hiroki had failed to ever mention it.

"I wonder?" He questioned in a whisper. It wasn't in his nature to judge or condemn a person for their own lives – Especially if that person happened to be his best friend. One way or another, he knew Hiroki was a smart, responsible man who was completely independent and capable of taking care of himself.

"U-Usagi? Is everything... Alright?" Takahiro's soft voice in his ear was filled with concern, and Akihiko finally remembered that he was still on the phone.

"Ah, yeah. I'm alright" He responded, taking a puff of his dying cigarette and recomposing himself "What were you saying?"

"Well, I, um... I asked if you were free so we could talk about something. It's important and I'd rather do it in person"

"I'm busy right now, but I'll be free later tonight" Though his mind was back on the conversation, his eyes remained fixated on the mysterious man in Hiroki's doorway. He watched as the man grabbed the door handle and hesitated – His expression soft and sorrowful as he reluctantly pulled the door shut behind him and walked off in the other direction.

"Actually, Manami and I are going to the beach tonight, so we can't talk then either" Takahiro sighed audibly into the speaker and went quiet, thinking of a better solution.

In all the years Akihiko had known Takahiro, the man had been strangely obsessed with the beach. He, himself, wasn't particularly fond of the ocean but his friend just couldn't seem to get enough of them. Though, there was no doubt in Akihiko's mind that if Takahiro had only asked, he would discard his qualms and go with him in a heartbeat... But Takahiro had never asked, so he had never accompanied him and shared whatever joy the man found in going there. But, now, having heard that the other man could so easily ask his girlfriend to join him stung his already aching heart. He knew it was unreasonable thinking – Comparing himself to the woman Takahiro loved most – But he couldn't help his jealousy. Plus, there was no denying the fact that Takahiro was oddly secretive about his beach visits and Akihiko had always wanted to know the reason behind that.

"Um, well... Would it be alright if I stop by tomorrow morning? I'm going to be busy the next few days preparing to move, so I can't really..."

"_Move_?!" Akihiko interjected, his usually deep voice lilfting an octave in surprise, unable to veil his initial shock "You're moving?!"

"Yeah, I got promoted at work! It's in Osaka so Minami and I are moving" Akihiko listened to Takahiro with mixed emotions. While it hurt to hear that the man was moving to Osaki with his girlfriend, he was thrilled to hear the obvious joy and pride in Takahiro's voice.

"That's great! I'm really happy for you!" It wasn't a lie – Takahiro's happiness was what mattered most to him, and he would do anything to see the man happy.

"Thanks Usagi, I'm so lucky to have a friend like you!" A genuine, but wistful smile appeared on Akihiko's attractive face, happy to hear the compliment but sad by yet _another_ reminder that he was only a friend. He raised the cigarette to his lips and covered the smile with his hand, embarrassed despite the fact that noone else was around.

After a long exhale of smoke, he replied: "So, ah... You'll stop by in the morning then?"

"Oh yeah, that'd be great! And I'll bring breakfast with me as a thank you!" Takahiro chirped happily, laughing shyly and earnestly in that way Akihiko had always adored "Well, I should probably let you get back to what you were doing. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess"

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it" He replied, shuting his eyes tiredly as he leaned against the balcony rail.

"Bye Usagi!"

"_Bye_" Akihiko breathed softly before Takahiro hung up and he was left with a simple dial tone ringing through his ears. Opening his amethyst eyes and putting his phone away, he stared once more at Hiroki's door.

The bud of his cigarette was nearly burnt to nothing but his nerves still raged on. Takahiro's brief distraction didn't help his cause and only served to inflame his anxieties further. Rarely in his life had he felt this way, but it reminded him of exactly how important the other man was to him – As a friend, which he admittedly had so few of.

With his new found determination, Akihiko stubbed out his cigarette and finally moved off the balcony. His feet delivered him to the doorstep without thought but he still hesitated to enter. The atmosphere was sure to be awkward between them and he wasn't really sure what to expect.

Breathing deeply and gathering the remainder of his courage, Akihiko knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When there was no response, his infamous lack of patience got the better of him as he reached in his pocket and got out his spare key. Since neither man had much to do with their families they had simply given each other a spare key in case of emergency. Though this wasn't traditionally considered an "emergency", Akihiko felt it was justified and cause enough to allow himself in!

The door opened to reveal Hiroki's familiar living room which was eerily quiet and fulled with thick, suffocating air. Even so, everything looked as it always had – Clean with little mess besides the various books scattered around the room. Amongst those books sat his own novels that he knew Hiroki had read time and again – Not only through the judgemental eyes of a literature professor, but also as a friend and a person who simply takes pleasure in reading!

He opened a window to air the room out and watched as the sunlight softly seeped into the room and livened the place up. Judging by the amount of light outside, he knew Hiroki was probably due to wake soon and figured he might as well get the man up. Cautiously, Akihiko opened the bedroom door where he found the other man sleeping soundlessly and unguardedly, lying on his back with the sheets rumpled messily around him, his mouth agape and drooling.

The mattress dipped under his weight as he sat down on the edge of the bed beside the man. Under closer inspection, Hiroki's face looked pale and damp and his body looked thinner than it did a week ago. Not only that, but his hair looked grubby and unwashed – Brown locks clumped together with sweat and saliva, but also a faint, red substance that was suspiciously resemblant to blood.

The poor condition the smaller man appeared to be in set off alarm bells in his head, but before he could do anything, Hiroki began to move and mumble unintelligibly in his sleep.

"Hiroki..." He tried, lightly shaking the others shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. Even his soft hold seemed too forceful on Hiroki's thin body which felt surprisingly frail under his fingertips – As though he could break at any moment.

"Come on, Hiroki! Time to get up" Long, delicate eyelashes fluttered softly before opening, revealing the man's hazy, bloodshot eyes.

"Nn... Nowak..." He mumbled once more before his eyes cleared and realisation dawned upon his face "A-_Akihiko_?!" He jolted awake, shooting up in bed out of shock only for his exhausted body to collapse back down with a heavy thud against the mattress.

"Are you alright?" Akihiko asked, reaching out his arm and helping the smaller man back up. Hiroki didn't even resist or complain about being helped, simply allowed himself to be shifted and placed against the wall.

"Wh-What are you doing here?!" This time, his voice sounded embarrassed and he was looking more and more self-conscious through his actions. His eyes darted around the room almost desperately, as if he were looking for someone that just wasn't' there. Akihiko then remembered the image of the tall, lean man he saw sneaking out earlier, and could only assume that was the person Hiroki was searching for.

Shaking his head, he ignored the thought and replied: "I haven't seen you for a whole week – I thought you might be dead in a ditch somewhere" Though his tone was apathetic and humourless, Hiroki had known him long enough to tell when he was joking "Where have you been?"

"I, ah..." Hiroki's expression turned blank and there was a strange, unsettling hesitation in his reply "N-_Nowhere_, I guess?" The answer was strangely cryptic and Akihiko didn't really understand, but he could clearly tell there was something the man did not want to mention and he wasn't going to push him.

"Well, I thought maybe we could get breakfast and talk before you go to work"

"_Work_?! Wh-What day is it?!" He spluttered in confusion, rubbing his eyes and trying to calm his headache.

"Sunday, but that professor you work with told me he needs to talk to you. He said the new semester starts tomorrow and the two of you haven't even finalised a curriculum"

"Shit, I forgot about that!" He sighed tiredly and pushed the bed sheets off of himself "_Fine_... Just let me have a quick shower and then we'll go"

"Okay" Akihiko replied, watching in concern as Hiroki struggled to stand up. Unstably, the smaller man walked out of the room and to the bathroom, but paused in the open doorway and peered over his shoulder.

"You, ah... You didn't see anyone when you got here, did you?!" Akihiko had never in his life seen Hiroki's eyes look as frantic and pleading as they did now – It was an insecurity he hadn't seen in the man since they were both young and living next door to one another. He didn't know how to answer the unexpected question – He could only assume that Hiroki was referring to the young man leaving his house earlier. And, if that man was in fact his _student_, Akihiko knew it was important to Hiroki that their _relationship_ remain a secret – Completely private, even from himself!

Thus, he lied: "No! I didn't see anyone"

"Must have dreamt it" Hiroki said to himself so softly that Akihiko couldn't make it out, only hearing a vague mumbled whisper that sounded a lot like a sigh. Then, with a downcast look and simple nod of his head, Hiroki turned back to the bathroom and locked the door behind himself.

When the sound of running water reached his ears, Akihiko moved to the living room and sat on the couch to wait. This situation with Hiroki and the young man earlier made him think about Takahiro. If Hiroki was willing to risk his career as a teacher just to be with this younger man, surely he could too! Even if his confession destroyed his most precious friendship with the one person he loved, it would at least put an end to all of these feelings that plagued his mind day after day.

He'd known for a long time now that his confession was past due, and he simply refused to spend the rest of his life in this state – Madly in love with his best friend who would never realise such feeling without being told. The man, though sweet and unbelievably kind, was far too naive to notice his best friend's _true_ feelings.

And now, tomorrow sounded too far away to see Takahiro! It was almost funny – He had waited over ten years to declare his love, but now he couldn't even wait one more day.

Consumed in his own thoughts, Akihiko didn't even hear the shower turn off or the bathroom door open until Hiroki stepped out into his line of sight, fully clothed with long damp hair sprawled across his shoulders "Oi, Akihiko, you ready?" The smaller man said grumpily, more like his old self now than he had been all morning. It made Akihiko smile as he stood up and followed him out the door.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm ready!" He pulled out a cigarette and lit it as soon as they stepped outside. Hiroki still looked a little confused and on edge, but Akihiko just shrugged it off and thought about his own predicament. He already knew that Takahiro was going to the beach tonight with his girlfriend but, despit that, he now _needed_ to confess his feelings!

With that, it was decided – Tonight he was going to meet Takahiro at the beach and tell him everything he had wanted to tell him over the past ten years! And, be it flat-out rejection or kind understanding – He didn't dare dream of mutual feelings from the other man – He could finally let this unrequited love go and move on!

* * *

"_Ka-mi-jou_!" Miyagi cheered as he saw Hiroki walk through their office door and immediately locked the smaller man up in a bear hug "Where have you been, my sweet honey?"

"Don't call me that!" Hiroki grit through clenched teeth as the older man lifted him off the ground and hugged him tighter "And _put me down_!"

"But I missed you – I was worried you'd never come back!" He wailed melodramatically, lowering Hiroki just enough for his feet to touch the ground, but refrained from releasing him.

"Are you an idiot?" He growled as he tried to pry himself from Miyagi's strong grasp, but his weakened state made it impossibly hard. The older man sighed audibly in his ear, the potent smell of tobacco reaching his nose immediately, his breath stained by it more than it usually was. He glanced over Miyagi's shoulder at the man's desk where the ashtray sat, overflowing with half-smoked cigarette butts – Had he been waiting here for him _that_ long?

"So feisty, Hiroki-_chan_" He commented jokingly. His laughter died in his throat, however, as he noticed how thin Hiroki felt in his arms "Have you lost weight? You look... _Tired_!" He asked with a bated breath, releasing the smaller man and taking a step backwards to properly examine his subordinate.

The man was indeed thinner and his face was sickly pale despite the red tint to his cheeks from his embarrassed blushing. However, the part that was most notable to Miyagi was the strange sadness on the younger man's face. There was a frown but it wasn't like the one he usually wore, and his eyes seemed unnervingly shadowed and dark even under the bright lighting in their office.

"You _are_ an idiot, aren't you?" Hiroki chided weakly, using an awkward distraction to answer an awkward question. His appearance had been a sore subject the whole day. He was all too aware of how terrible he looked _and_ felt, but he just couldn't seem to explain it – Truthfully, he couldn't explain _anything_!

His memories of the past week were so blurred when he tried to recollect them, and the parts he _could_ remember seemed too wild and surreal to possibly be true! One day he woke up in a cave – Injured, wet and surrounded by three strangers – And the next day he was at home. The only comprehendible explanation he could come up with was that it all must have been a fevered delusion. A dream where none of it was real, but it had all _felt_ so real – His head wound had felt so real... _Nowaki_ had felt _so real_...

"So, Hiroki-_chan_, what can I do for you?!" His wandering thoughts were interrupted as Miyagi spoke; flopping down into his desk chair and putting his feet up in a completely relaxed pose. Hiroki wished he could be so carefree.

"I've told you before not to call me that!" Thoughts of Nowaki forgotten for now, Hiroki turned his attention back to his boss. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered to scold the idiotic man – Miyagi never listened anyway, and the wide grin on his face told him that he still was yet to learn his lesson. He sighed "Akihiko said you wanted me here to help you with the curriculum"

"Oh yeah, I told him that a couple of days ago when he came here looking for you" It had astounded Hiroki all morning to see how worried Akihiko had been over him this past week. Though his friend never said it, his concern was obvious through his actions and uncharacteristic nervousness during breakfast. However, that nervousness was easily put aside and forgotten as they talked to one another as they did in their adolescence, purposefully avoiding the subject that neither man wanted to remember, much less talk about. It was tense to begin with, but that tension vanished, much like the nerves, and they were back to their old selves again.

Almost like _that_ night had never even happened...

Miyagi pulled out another cigarette and lit it, just as Akihiko had done all morning. There was hardly a moment where he didn't have a cigarette in his mouth when they were together, which just served as another way for Hiroki to gauge his friend's unease.

"It's no use now – I've already finished it" The older man huffed, pouting like a sulking child thirty years younger than himself would.

"You actually did work by _yourself_?!" Hiroki remarked in false disbelief with a playful smirk on his face. It was strained, however, and undoubtedly forced.

"I've never worked so hard, Kamijou! It was _torture_!" He whined as he grabbed a loose piece of paper off his desk and waved it in the air, waiting for Hiroki to approach him rather than having to get up himself "I think I need a holiday"

"You just came back from a holiday! The school year hasn't even started yet!" He snatched the piece of paper and stomped away. He barely even glanced at its contents, but could already see that the curriculum was practically the same as the one he himself had organised the year before. Hiroki doubted that the man did any work on this at all!

"So if you've finished your work, what are you still doing here?!"

"Waiting for you, of course, my sweet honey!" Miyagi sang flamboyantly, jumping up from his chair and flinging his arm around the smaller man's shoulders. Just as Hiroki opened his mouth to object, he was cut off by the older man and steered towards the exit "Come on, let's go! You look like you haven't eaten in a week!"

Hiroki was reminded once more by how exhausted he was feeling as his body barely had the strength to put up a fight against the man leading him out of the office and down the deserted corridor "R-Really professor, I just want to rest at home and prepare for tomorrows lessons!"

Miyagi sighed "How boring! You won't even share a meal with your dear sweet boss?" He could tell the glare Hiroki shot him was only for show and held no real scorn, but he simply played along with it and used his own fake smirk in response. However, the longer Hiroki remained silent and strangely obedient, the more Miyagi understood the man's need to '_rest'_.

"Alright, at least let me drive you home" The smaller man nodded softly and said nothing. Miyagi wasn't used to a subdued Hiroki. Normally they bantered between one another – Or more, _he_ bantered and laughed in amusement as the younger man would get flustered and cover his embarrassment with anger – It was just a simpler emotion for his young colleague to show.

Hiroki barely even noticed that he'd walked all the way to the car with Miyagi's arm around his shoulders until the man released him and unlocked the door. He was having trouble focusing today – And he knew that both Miyagi and Akihiko had noticed it.

"Ready to go?" Miyagi grinned as he started the car. Hiroki simply nodded and turned his attention to the window, away from the curious look in the older man's blue eyes that reminded him too much of another person's expressive eyes that had captivated him recently. Nowaki's blue eyes filled with so much kindness had haunted his thoughts the whole day through and he just couldn't decide whether the man was real or simply a figment of his imagination – Whether it was just a subconscious yearning for something he had never had?

That was the most _logical_ explanation but every time he thought about Nowaki, his skin felt hot in the places the man's large hands had caressed, and his mind simply refused to let go of the image of a glorious blue tail protruding from strong hips and a sleek, masculine upper-body. Even as a child, his love of books had never included those of fairytales and were disregarded without a second thought. To him, they were nothing more than childish stories of fantasy and folklore with _imaginary_ characters like fairies, dwarfs, nymphs and... _Mermaids_?

It couldn't have been true – All his common sense told him that – But, for the first time in his life, he doubted his logic and reason. Though it seemed most likely, deep down, he didn't _want_ to believe that Nowaki wasn't real – And that scared him!

His surprisingly affectionate thoughts of the tall, mysterious man lasted the whole drive home. When the car stopped, Hiroki took little time to unbuckl himself and get out – Anxious to just get home and sleep.

"Be prepared for classes tomorrow! You've got a whole new bunch of students to torture" Miyagi grinned, leaning over in his seat and grabbing the piece of paper Hiroki left behind "Don't forget the curriculum – I worked hard on that!"

"Yeah, I bet you did" He deadpanned sarcastically as he snatched the piece of paper from the older man's hand and stomped away, ignoring the feel of Miyagi's once again concerned stare on his back.

His feet felt heavy from exhaustion and the short walk to his apartment had never seemed so long. His head was now full of thoughts of Nowaki and he wanted nothing more than to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep – If only to find some piece of mind.

Rubbing his temples soothingly, Hiroki tried to dull the throbbing in his head and approached his doorstep. He didn't even manage to put the key in the hole before the door opened on its own, and Hiroki's tired auburn eyes widened in shock as he regarded the large figure staanding before him with surprise "_N-Nowaki?!_"

* * *

**A/N:** Oh yes, I'm leaving it there! Why?! – Because I'm evil!!! Mwahaha  
Heh, sorry for the cliffie, you guys – Though, I don't _really_ consider it a cliff-hanger?! I mean, of course Nowaki didn't leave! What sort of Egoist fic would it be without him?! And don't worry about our poor, sick little Hiro-chan! Doctor Nowaki will take good care of him and nurse him back to perfect health! ~grins~

Oh and, by the way, this chapter wasn't supposed to revolve around Usagi-san and the Romantica pairing so much, but somehow that sneaky seme worked his way into the chapter and refused to leave – And it just snowballed out of control on me from there! I'm still not sure how I was outsmarted by a _fictional_ character, but I guess it can't be helped! Plus, it's pretty much just set up the Romantica storyline for the next chapter – Which is a good thing?! I know this was a bit of a boring chapter, but it should get better soon – Especially with the other pairings storylines, so... Be prepared for future fluff! ^.^


End file.
